


Roadside Assistance

by halfeatensock



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Inaccurate use of towbars, Resurrecting Genitalia, The first time I ever went driving solo I got my fender stuck on another car's towbar, btw i headcanon everyone in the movie as 18 so the cars aren't underage, car crash, right after i bragged to my friend that I was getting really good at driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatensock/pseuds/halfeatensock
Summary: Shiori is in dire need of the kind of roadside assistance that only an off-road vehicle can provide.





	Roadside Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



Shiori was a wreck. Literally - Utena had driven her off the road and her bonnet was crumpled. She was hopelessly trapped in a ditch, with her left wheels sunk and her right side barely touching the ground. Her fresh, shiny paint job was muddled and scratched to hell, and she could barely feel her chassis any more. The only hope she had was that nobody would find her here in this state of humiliation.

"Hello!" said a bright voice. "You look like you're in need of assistance from an off road vehicle!"

Shiori couldn't turn with her wheels in such a state, but she could see the other car in her rear view mirrors. Wakaba was embarrassing - a boxy, utilitarian Jeep baked in mud and perfectly happy about it. The only saving grace was that she'd ditched her passengers somewhere along the line.

"I don't need you." Shiori tried to growl, but her engine just let out a sick grinding sound.

"I think you do, friend," Wakaba said, just as cheerfully.

"You're no friend. You're - look at you. You're not even in the same _class_ as me. There's no way I want your help."

Wakaba trundled down into the ditch like it was nothing - which for a lowly Jeep, it was - and reversed until her rear bumper was almost snug against Shiori's bonnet. It was nothing like Shiori's sleek lines. It was blunt and utilitarian. It didn't even have any shine. Shiori couldn't explain why she suddenly wished she still had a mouth so she could lick it.

"Maybe you don't need my help," Wakaba said, softly. "I'm waiting five minutes, and if you want to stay here at the end of that, fine. But I don't think you want to die. And even if you do, I think you want some measure of fun before you go. I think you really do want to latch on to my towbar."

Shiori tried to resist. The towbar was hideous and stupid, sticking out from under Wakaba's bumper like that. A rough-hewn hunk of metal with a ball on top. She told herself she didn't want it, that her engine was growling of its own accord. Then she lunged forward with the last bit of grip in her wheels and latched her twisted front fender onto the blackened steel, and felt a deep, delighted shudder through her chassis again as the towbar caught in her undercarriage.

In the end it was over quickly, but at the time the pleasure seemed to build slowly. Wakaba revved her engine up and down, the towbar pulling gently at Shiori's parts, and she found herself getting more and more desperate, giving herself over completely to the control of Wakaba's engine. She was dimly aware of her own systems firing again, her fans blasting and engine purring and even the seat warmers heating up, all focused on the building intensity of that simple metal bar rubbing against her, with all the power of Wakaba's four wheel drive behind it. She realised, too, that while Wakaba's engine was getting louder it was also getting more erratic, and the rocking tugs pulling her out of the ditch had gotten more frantic. They were both loving this, both thoroughly turned on, both growing desperate for release.

Shiori's engine was back to its deep, throaty roar when she snarled, "Don't hold back, Wakaba." Wakaba's wheels churned in response, Wakaba herself gasping in ecstasy as her towbar gave a sudden, rough yank, biting into Shiori's undercarriage and pulling hard, hard enough to send Shiori herself over the edge.

It wasn't until they'd both spent several minutes gasping in the afterglow while their engines cooled that Shiori realised she was no longer bogged. In fact, as she checked herself over, she realised she was no longer broken. She wasn't as pristine as when she first transformed, but her smashed in bonnet had been flattened out into smooth metal again, and some of the scratches in her paintwork were almost healed over.

"Thank you," she said, roughly. Wakaba did a lazy U-turn until she was facing the other way, back towards the school.

"Where are you headed now?"

"I don't know," Shiori said. "I guess... I guess I'm going to enjoy the road."

"I hope you have a good trip, then," Wakaba said. "And if you ever need roadside assistance again, well, you know my registration plate."

Then with a saucy wink of her headlights, she gunned her powerful engine and roared off towards the horizon.


End file.
